You're Worth It
by Yumekage
Summary: Takes place during the ending of Last Mission. Yuna muses to herself about her friendship with Rikku and Paine...and about him...


Disclaimer: I don't own….anything! That's right!

Last Mission takes place after FFX-2 but before Yuna was reunited with Tidus once again. Just want to make that clear…

**You're Worth It**

The view from the highest floor of the Yadonoki Tower was breath taking. The sun was hanging brightly in the sky, emitting rays of light which turned the ground below almost golden like while the sky remained peacefully blue. I felt the cool breeze caressing my face as my hair swing side to side. It was a very peaceful feeling…

Looking beside me, I saw Rikku and Paine, happily messing around with each other, their smiles never fading. I guess that was a good thing after that fighting incident before…I could still remembered Rikku's words clearly..

_But you Yuna….Everyday in Besaid, you kept wasting time by doing useless stuff!_

A nostalgic smile crept up my face…I remembered myself getting angry at her statement and I also remembered my own respond to it.

_Well you keep rushing things as if you can't restrain yourself!_

It felt so strange hearing those words coming out of my mouth. How could I have talked like that to one of my important ex-guardian? That's why in the end, I had thought that at that moment, we were somehow not ourselves.

But, Paine really surprised me.

_Every person has their own individual way of doing things…_

_We finally got to see each other again! Why did it have to turn like this!_

She was the only one who had tried to stop the fight, even though at that moment Rikku and I was acting childish, selfishly trying to defend ourselves. After the fight, we had admitted our mistakes and had apologized to each other but…something still felt wrong. It's as if the three of us are growing apart…

When we got to the 70th floor of the Yadonoki Tower, it was then that I figured out why we were behaving so differently. It was fear…That's right. Fear that our differences might somehow drift the three of us apart…That someday, we will say our goodbyes to each other, breaking our long time friendship. A soft giggle came out of my mouth as I remembered when Rikku had let out a big sigh of relief when I had told her that. It seems that she too was feeling the same thing.

But now, after all of this, I don't think that would be any problem anymore. Sure that we might go our separate ways; me in Besaid with Lulu, Wakka and Inami, Rikku with Brother and Buddy, and Paine,…probably with Nooj, Baralai and Gippal. But that doesn't mean that that will be the end of our friendship. No, that friendship will continue forever…

Just like my feelings towards _you_…

"Hei, Yunie! What are you thinking about?" Rikku's voice startled me out of my reverie as she playfully nudged me with her elbow. Paine stood beside her, giving me her usual Paine smile. I returned her smile but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Rikku?"

"What is it?"

I clasped my hands together, lifting my head as I gazed at the vast sky, "Somewhere after I had just defeated Sin, I…" I trailed off. Rikku and Paine gave me a puzzled look.

"…I thought that it wasn't worth it since I had lost _him_ in process…" I couldn't bring myself to look at them but I could imagine the shock expression on their face. But it was true. The thought of having _him _gone from my life was…heart breaking. I wouldn't lie to myself that I….needed _him_…

_Don't say it isn't worth it…To let the people of Spira sleep peacefully at night without having to fear that Sin will destroy them…Don't say it isn't worth it… _

"W-What are you talking about, Yunie! I, you, I mean..I understa-!"

"But," I quickly cut her off, "..now as I think about it. It is worth it. To have the chance to meet you and Paine, Shuyin, Lenne, Inami, Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Le Blanc and the others..."

_Do you want to walk with him again?_

_I can't make any promises but I'll do what I can…_

I turned to them with a smile, "…it was worth it," And the fayth had given me a glimmer of hope…Hope that someday I will finally see _him_ again…Even if that hope was just a tiny glimmer, I will hold on to it until the end…

The two of them, stood still for a while before Rikku suddenly plunged towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Oh, Yunie.."

"Heh, I guess now is a good time for a group hug, huh?" Paine spoke with a small grin as she put one hand of her hip.

Hearing her words, Rikku quickly broke the embrace as she pulled Paine towards us before crushing our necks with another death grip hug, "Oh, you guys!" she sniffled softly.

Although obviously uncomfortable, Paine didn't make any effort to remove herself but she did wrap her arms around mine and Rikku's waist, her lips curving into a soft smile.

I looked at my two best friends' happy expression for a while before turning my gaze back to the blue sky. A wide smile crossed my lips. That's right, our friendship will continue….and…

_Someday, somewhere in the sky…._

_May we meet again…Tidus…_

**The End…**

**Author's Note:**

I made this fic because I was just feeling like it since I've just finished the Last Mission. If you guys want to know, the Last Mission is just about the three of them. That's right. Nothing about Tidus. Most of the sentences in italic are from the scene in FFX-2 Last Mission. And yeah, Yuna and Rikku did quarrel with each other at one point. But, that last italic sentences (except the 'Tidus'), I stole it from the ending movie, which pretty much just some FFX and X-2 scenes put together to make a montage using Yuna's Kimi He song. But it's very nice to watch none the less! (It's like a fan AMV dedicated to Yuna and Tidus!)

Inami is the name of Wakka's and Lulu's baby in Japanese. I used that name since I've forgotten the English name…


End file.
